Gemma
(Deceased) | birthday = March(?) 1987 | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = United Kingdom | lg15 = 10065 | youtube = gemmers19 | revver = gemmers19 | myspace = gemmers_19 | actor = Jackie Jandrell | first = Nut Kills Man | last = lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap | series = LG15 }} Gemma a.k.a. gemmers19 was a friend of Bree's from when she lived in Nottinghamshire (UK). Bree was particularly good friends with Gemma's dog, as revealed in Mysteries of My Past... REVEALED!. Since Bree was 12 at the time, and Gemma 15, it is not surprising that they would not be in the same peer group. Gemma posted 13 vlogs between October 19 and December 6, 2006. Background Helping Bree Her first two vlogs—Nut Kills Man and Living In London—were posted as response videos to Bree, with no mention made as to whether Gemma was a real character in the series. Many fans suspected that she was canon from the start, and in Bree's Hi Gemma! she was confirmed. Gemma's parents are members of Bree's religion, but Gemma tells Bree that she had decided to leave the commune and live on her own in London. Gemma's mother and Bree's mother met at University, after Bree's mother passionately debated in a class discussion revolving around philosopher David Hume. Gemma also taught Bree a game called "Nut Kills Man", a fictional, allegedly British variation of "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Gemma has made several videos talking about her life in London. Fans speculate that Gemma's monologues about her life in London are coded commentary/advice for Bree's situation. She has given Bree advice about her situation toward her religion. Gemma has said it's hard for her to live away from the community. In Learning Egyptian, Gemma claims that Bree's religion is not a Thelemic religion at all but a secret society called the Order. The videos supposedly show Gemma's flat. Revelations of Order Involvement The release of Tachyon videos Gemma? [Part I] and Gemma? [Part II] revealed to fans that Gemma was in Southern California and that she was interacting with Lucy. The videos were taken to be a message that Gemma was affiliated with the Order and likely working against Bree's interests. Many fans were reluctant to believe that Gemma had been a part of the Order all along, and wondered whether the Order had caught her sometime after the Scared To Go Home video. If that was the case, then some of Gemma's earlier advice might have been in good faith. However, Tachyon's Gemma? [Part III] showed that the location of Scared To Go Home was actually Southern California. In this video, Gemma is also filmed at a pay phone saying "Are you sure the 'D' in APHID is not an option?" Clearly, Gemma was even more deeply involved than previously thought, although it is unclear whom it is that she is working with. From what was shown of her phone conversation, it seems she works with OpAphid. Whether OpAphid is the Order or a part of it is still unknown. The Tachyon videos were very damaging to Gemma's credibility. All the information and advice that came from Gemma is suspect, as it is very possible that she was working with OpAphid since she first started posting videos. On January 8th, 2007, Tachyon and Brother jacked Gemma's YouTube account, adding slightly altered versions of Tachyon and Brother's five Gemma videos, and changing the profile to Greetings and salutations! It's time you all knew the truth about Gemma. xoxox, T P.S. I assume it'll take him awhile, but if you're reading this then my "brother" 10033 has successfully taken control of this account on my behalf. P.P.S. For more information about and OpAphid, check out our videos here under Tachyon and 10033. Death In the video Gemma (Part V), it appears that Brother aims a gun at Gemma, possibly in an attempt to kill her. Her death appears to be confirmed in the OpAphid video The Ends Justify The Means, where a message in braille appears that anagrams to "RIP Gemma." Like Bree's dad, her death appears to have taken place on Dec. 31st, 2006. At an ARG-fest in Texas, the Creators were asked about whether or not Gemma was really dead. The answer made a reference to how she was in "Brother's crosshairs" and how that wouldn't be a nice place to be and went on to say that she is "gone". They didn't rule out her coming back one day but they seemed to conclusively state that for now we have seen the end of Gemma. Etymology The English name Gemma comes from the Italian name Gemma, which derives from Latin gemma, meaning "jewel." Gemma is also one of two names for the star Alpha Coronae Borealis (also known as Alphecca). Its name Gemma derives from the star's central placement in the constellation Corona Borealis (the Northern Crown). This connection raises possible links to Bree's fascination with astronomy and to the connections between Bree's religion and astrology (see Denderah). Notes *Some fans have speculated that the character of Gemma is based off of the main character, Gemma Doyle, in Libba Bray's novel "A Great and Terrible Beauty." Similarities between the two include the fact that they both go to school in England, have families in an organization called "the Order," and have been followed by a mysterious young man with intentions of murder.